Spin The Bottle
by PineappleIce
Summary: Lily Evans participates in a game of Spin The Bottle with the Marauders and some girls. She only wants to beat James Potter. But things end up rather differently... LilyJames one-shot.


"Hey, Lily!"

Lily Evans looked up from her Potions homework, her thick red hair tumbling over her face, her green eyes narrowed in annoyance. "What?" she snapped irritably.

James Potter grinned back at her. He was sitting cross-legged on the rug next to the fire with Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Alice Hill and Ashlee Patil. They had an empty butterbeer bottle.

"Come and play spin the bottle with us!" James smirked.

"I have homework to do," she said coldly, ducking behind the pile of books on her table again.

"You need a break, come on. It'll be fun," James insisted.

"No," Lily replied huffily.

"Lils, you can sit beside me," Remus smiled, patting the piece of rug between him and James.

"Oh, alright then," she said, making James narrow his eyes in jealousy.

Lily sat down lightly beside Remus and James. Sirius nodded, then spoke.

"Okay, we are playing Wizards' Spin The Bottle," he announced. "Each person jabs the bottle with their wand, and it points to someone else. Those two people have to kiss, and if they do, it becomes the other kisser's turn. If they don't, they are both out. Last couple left win. Now, then, the kissing rules. First kiss between two people is just a peck on the cheek, second is a peck on the mouth. Third is a mouths-closed kiss for at least half a minute. Fourth is mouths open. Fifth is with tongues."

Lily wrinkled her nose, but everyone else laughed. She was beginning to wonder what she had let herself in for.

"I will go first," Sirius smiled, and he jabbed the bottle with his wand-tip.

The bottle spun quickly around for ten seconds, and Lily gasped when it came to an abrupt stop, facing her. She met Sirius' eyes, her expression one of shock. He smiled slightly, and shrugged.

"Fine," she sighed, leaning towards him to peck him on the cheek, her lips brushing his soft skin. She glanced at James as she returned to her sitting position, and saw that his eyebrows were lowered. Sirius laughed.

"That tickled," he grinned. "Okay, your turn, Lils."

Lily pulled out her wand and tapped the bottle gently. It began to spin around quickly, and she chewed her lip nervously. Who would it point at? It stopped suddenly, pointing at Remus, who blushed.

"Erm..." he muttered.

"Come on, Reme," Lily smiled warmly at him, and pointed to a spot on her cheek. "Right here."

He leaned nervously forward, and Lily felt his lips bump against her skin.

"Thank you," she said.

Remus jabbed the bottle, and they all gasped at who it pointed to- Sirius. Remus went even more red, and even Sirius blushed a little.

"Rules are rules, right?" he asked, a little shakily, then suddenly and swiftly pecked Remus' cheek. Remus went positively scarlet, but Sirius grinned and jabbed the bottle.

It pointed at Ashlee, who giggled and pressed her lips up against Sirius' cheek, perhaps leaving them there a second longer than was necessary. He smirked some more, then she prodded the bottle and it spun to face James, who smiled. Lily felt a small chide of jealousy as James leaned forward to kiss Ashlee's cheek, but she quickly dismissed it. Her crush on him had died years ago... hadn't it?

"Okay, my turn," James said, giving the bottle a prod with his wand.

It spun, and Lily exhaled sharply as it came to a stop facing her. She closed her eyes slowly, and felt herself blushing for reasons she couldn't explain.

"Come on, Lily," Sirius taunted.

Lily sighed, then quickly kissed James' cheek. Her lips tingled as they touched his skin. As she drew back, their eyes met for a second, and she felt her stomach jerk at the intense look in his eyes. She quickly turned away, then jabbed the bottle. It spin to face Sirius. Remus gave a low whistle.

"Well..." Sirius smirked. "Kiss me, Lily."

She rolled her eyes, then kissed him, their lips bumping awkwardly together, then pulling away. Sirius' smirk widened. He jabbed the bottle, and it spun to face James, who raised an eyebrow, but pecked Sirius' cheek in silence. Then James prodded the bottle, and Lily gave a low groan as it stopped at her again. She closed her eyes tightly, but turned and leaned close. Their lips were almost touching when she felt it- an incredible electrical prickle which seemed to come from James, and the feeling that her lips were burning. It was in that moment she knew that she loved James, and that she couldn't have him. She pulled away sharply, leaping to her feet.

"Lily?" James asked, shocked, as she ran to the portrait hole and began climbing out.

"I can't play!" she called back. "Sorry, James!"

She scrabbled out, and hurried down the cool corridor, trying to bite back the tears in her eyes. She didn't get far, because she heard footsteps behind her, and suddenly hands touched her shoulders. She knew who was touching her without turning around, for her shoulders were tingling.

"James..." she began, shaking her head.

He spun her around, and faced her, an intense expression on his face. "Why couldn't you kiss me?" he asked softly.

She closed her eyes, and a tear rolled down her cheek. "Because..."

"Why?"

"Because I love you!" she blurted out. "But you don't love me, and I don't think-"

His lips covered her mouth suddenly in a swift, brief, gentle kiss which cut off her words. She opened her eyes as he drew away, and bit her lip.

"See?" she asked. "What does that mean?"

"It means I love you too, silly," he replied.

She laughed, and he swooped on her in a passionate, warm kiss, mouths open, tongues working, and he finally pulled away from a flushed, breathless Lily. He pulled her close, and embraced her in his arms, resting his chin on the top of her head.

"Hey, you guys are out you know!" Sirius' voice called, and Lily and James turned to see Sirius, Remus, Ashlee, Peter and Alice standing in the portrait hole, grinning.

"No," James said softly, kissing Lily briefly. "I don't think we are."

Her eyes met his. "I think we win."


End file.
